Evil life
by CosmicMoon
Summary: Serena is born to Goku and Chichi. Then the night Serena comes home, something terrible happens....please read and review!! ^.^
1. prolouge: kiddnapped forever?

  
  
  
prologue  
********************  
  
  
"Excuse me are you Mr. Son?" asked the nurse.   
  
"yes, is Chichi alright?" asked Goku.   
  
"yes, she's fine, would you like to see her right now?"   
  
"Yes,"   
  
"Follow me." she said and she lead him to the second floor and the first room next the elevator.   
  
"She's inside, she has woken up." said the nurse and left.   
  
"Thank you." he said and went inside.   
  
"Goku, we have a baby girl." said Chichi.   
  
"what's her name?" asked Goku.   
  
"Look at her." she said.   
  
He did, she had blonde hair, and big eyes that were blue.   
  
"How about Serena?"   
  
"Serena? yes I like that name, Serena it is." said Chichi and looked at her baby.   
  
"do you want to hold her?" asked Chichi.   
  
"okey." said Goku, and took the baby from Chichi's hands, Serena looked up at him, Goku tickled her with his finger, she giggled,   
  
"Isn't she cute?" asked Chichi.   
  
"she is, wonder why her hair is blonde?" said Goku.   
  
"a baby's hair color can come out any color, even if it is sort of odd, her hair's blonde but she's still our daughter." said Chichi.   
  
Goku saw something brown swinging around.   
  
"Is that a tail?" asked Goku.   
  
"let me see." said Chichi, she looked at Serena, and saw the tail.   
  
"Might as well keep it there, the doctor's probably don't even know how to get it off." said Chichi and sighed.  
  
Some days later Chichi came home and brought Serena with her. The house was dark when Chichi entered, the lights came on and everyone yelled surprise, and a sign on the wall that said 'welcome home Chichi!!'   
  
"Oh you guys shouldn't have." said Chichi.   
  
"it's your first born, we wanted to celebrate." said Bulma.   
  
  
"Thank you." said Chichi.   
  
Everyone enjoyed the party, Chichi got alot of gifts to give the baby. The party ended in about ten o' clock PM, Chichi said bye and thank you to everyone, and she put Serena to bed.   
  
I'm surprised she hasn't cried, she seems so different. thought Chichi and went to bed.  
  
Later that evening, a mysterious youma came into the Sons house and came to Serena's crib. He picked her up and left a note then disapeared quickly.  
  
~next morning~  
  
"AAHHH!"   
  
Goku came rushing in to Serena's room.   
  
"What? what happened?!" asked Goku.   
  
"Serena, she's, she's GONE!" sobbed Chichi.   
  
"this is all that's left." she said and held up a little note.   
  
Goku read it:  
  
Dear Parents of this girl,  
  
I have your daughter and you  
will not see her untill her  
14th birthday. When she comes  
back, she will turn be trained  
to kill you, I will raise her as  
my own. Again, you will die when  
you see her again.  
  
I am known as your enemy. You shall  
see me when you see her, ha, ha, ha  
ha. ha, ha!  
***  
  
"Goku we have to find her!" cried Chichi.   
  
"okey, I'll look for her, and I'll have everyone else help, I won't give up, if she is nowhere to be found, we will see her on when she's 14." said Goku and called nimbus and flew off to tell everyone and search for her himself.   
Five days and no sign of Serena or the kidnapper. Police, Goku, his friends, Chichi, everyone was looking for her, no sign, after almost a year of searching everyone gave up.   
  
"I will see you again Serena, I just hope."  
  
  
end of prologue..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did ya' think of this story, I need to know if I should continue this so review this please! ;) 


	2. Crystal

  
A/N: This kinda spoils who kidnapped her but, oh well. You were going to figure out anyway. Sapphire is Amy, Rubius is Raye, Emerald is Lita, and there's no jewel that's orange so Goldina is all I could think of for Mina. Odd name but I suck at making names so....  
  
Intro: Gohan was born 10 years after Serena went missing. But, the day Serena was missing, four other girls were kidnapped on their bithdays. Their names were Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino. Goku found out about this and it seemed that they were all stolen the day they were born. And it seemed that they were all probubly the same kidnapper. But why those certain girls and his?  
  
  
Ch. 1: Crystal  
  
**14 years later**  
  
Gohan walked inside from walking around the forest. He saw his mother and father in the kitchen with worried looks on their faces and talking about something. "What's wrong mama?" Chichi looked at her son and smiled. She stood and picked him up and brought him to his usual place where he sat when he ate.  
  
"Gohan, you see...We've never told you. But we know your only four but, it's time."  
  
His parent couldn't quite find the words to tell little Gohan. "Gohan..14 years ago a child named Serena was born." Goku started.  
  
"So? Who is she?"  
  
"She is your older sister..unfortunatly, she was kidnapped the day she came home. Today is her 14th birthday, the day your father and I have been looking forward to. Since the kiddnapper left a note saying that we shall see her 14 years in the future, June 30, her birthday. Today's the da-"  
  
She was cut off short by a crash outside. They all gone outside to see what it was and surely, they saw what they were waiting for, Serena. They only reconized her by her eyes. And she wore an all black dress with a slit on the side. (like wicked lady's dress.) She had a staff in her hand.  
  
"So we meet at last. So you are the threat to our family?"  
  
Gohan's father and mother had a sign of confusion on their face. Gohan looked to the one his parents said who was coming. She had a strange mark on her forehead. She then changed her staff to a sword in a single puff. Chichi pulled Gohan behind her. Goku steped up and held out his staff and knocked her sword from her hands. "Who are you working for?" He demanded. Serena kept silent. She picked up her sword quickly and slashed Goku with it. He grabbed her arm and put them behind her. She squirmed to get loose.  
  
"I'll ask you again. Who working for Serena?"  
  
"I am not Serena as you say it. I am Crystal. I shall not tell you but we shall meet again!"   
  
She broke loose from his grasp and grabbed her sword which turned back into a staff and she made a small portal and disapeared through it.  
  
"The kidnapper must know who we are and wants us dead." said Goku. They went back inside and waited for any sign of Serena coming back. They were confused that she called herself Crystal.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Master Dimando, I'm sorry, but I had to escape them before they found anything out." Serena kneeled before a person who was hidden in the shadows and didn't look at him.  
  
"No one's perfect. Now leave Crystal. Don't come back until you have them all gone."  
  
"Yes master." She quickly rose and left the throne room.   
  
"Failed Dimando again?" A voice said from the shadows. "Shut up Rubiues! They're strong. And the little one had a tail. Strange." She swung her tail from her waist. "Don't get any ideas Crystal. Your probably a monkey anyway." she laughed and disapeared. Crystal (I'll just use Crystal until Serena is meant to be used in one of these chapters...) growled lowly and gone to her room. Goldina was in there.  
  
"Goldina. This is my room. What are you doing in here?"  
  
She looked up shocked and laughed nervously. "Oh, just look for my..Fan..and um..here it is!" She left quickly without another word. Serena gone to her closet and got out something. "So she's trying to steal my earings? Hmm, the black poison crystal may help me kill them." She cleched the earring and disapeared back to the Sons' house.  
  
"Dear Crystal, doing a mission which could never be accomplished." whispered Sapphire as she watched Crystal disapear and decided to follow her.  
~*~*~  
  
Crystal floated above the Sons house and eyed everything closely. She finally went down to the house and looked around the windows. She then found Gohans'. He was asleep. The moon was shineing in his room. I looked up and saw that it was a full moon. I suddenly felt energy filling inside me and become stronger and bigger.  
  
"SERENA! LOOK AWAY FROM THE MOON!"  
  
Crystal winced, she turned around and saw the man from earlier. She simply smirked.  
  
"Serena is not my name, it is Crystal. And I would rather look to the moon now than listen to you." She turn back around and looked directly at the moon. Then she felt someone knock her down and she changed back to her normal energy. She looked up to him with anger in her eyes.   
  
"You'll pay!! Crystal spear!"  
  
Then Goku yelped in pain and jumped away. Crystal ran from where she was and jumped into the air and heard Goku yell 'Nimbus,' then saphhire appeared before her before she could she what he yelled for. "Sapphire!" hissed crystal.   
  
"Well, well, well, running away are you?"   
  
Crystal went past her. "god, I'm staying away from them."  
  
".....Serena.....princess....we'll free you...free you soon.." whispered Saphirre. She then disapeared back to base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How'd you like it? I spent long enough on it since I didn't know what to write. Well have fun reviewing...=p I hope to get the next chapter out soon! ^^ 


End file.
